Trapped
by Lori-Mae Vernon
Summary: When Inuyasha accidentally traps Miroku and Sango in a cave, the trapped pair get cozy, and the situation gets a little, well, a lot, steamy... Oneshot. Lemon warning!


"Is this where the villagers said the demon was at?" Miroku asked as he and Sango wandered into the cave.

"Must be. Don't see any other caves around here." They lit a torch as they stepped farther into the gloom only to be faced with a cold stone wall about 30 feet into the cave.

"Do you sense a demonic aura anywhere? I can sense faint signatures. Nothing strong and not coming for anywhere close."

"I agree. We must have the wrong cave... I was sure the aura was coming from here... guess not." They turned to head back to the entrance and saw the demon trying to scurry away, the air around it shimmering slightly. Before they could act, they heard Inuyasha yell " Wind scar!" followed by the tell tale explosion down the side of the mountain and into the weak demon. Though, Inuyasha being Inuyasha, acts first and thinks later, so he did not realize that the wind scar would set off a rock slide that would cover the cave Miroku and Sango were in, effectivley trapping them in the cave.

They rushed to the entrance to find that they were indeed baracaded into the small cavern. "Damn it, Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed as she studied the thick wall of rock between them and freedom. Miroku stepped up beside her holding the torch so it would give more light to her futile search. "Give it up, Sango, it's no use."

"I think I see a hole!"

"There are lots of holes! Tiny ones that we'll hardly be able to fit a finger through. At least we won't run out of air."

"Why don't we try to make one of those holes bigger? But then again the rock is still unstable and moving it might trigger another rock slide..."

"Guess we'll just have to wait it out. Inuyasha should be able to sniff us out soon enough... In the meantime, we could use this opportunity to relax. Take a nap or something..." He turned and headed deeper into the cave. Sango rolled her eyes and followed him. He was in fact holding the only light. Lost in her thought of how to get out, she didn't realize Miroku had stopped and ran into him.

"Hey what are you do-" She broke off and saw what made him stop. This was indeed the demon's cave, and the demon had a taste for comfort apparently. When the demon died the barrier that had been placed on it's lair dimminished so now, they could clearly see it's bed, the several candles, enough to keep burning several days, and baskets full of fruits and vegatables.

"I've never seen a demon who lived like such a... human!" Miroku exclaimed as he walked toward the piled baskets of food, picking a pear up and inspecting it closely. "Is the food safe to eat?"

"Yes, it is. My father has dealt with quite a bit of these demons before. They lure a human here, and suck the soul out of them slowly. The humans must come here willingly or their soul cannot be... well, sucked. So these things are to accomodate the humans that will come here, thus the food is fine to eat!" With this, Sango strolled up, snatched the pear out of Miroku's hand, and took a large bite of it to prove her point. "Well then, I was never one to waste a good opportunity, so here is my little break." Miroku moved over and settled himself on top of the bed. "Come on, Sango, you need a break more than I do." Sango set the pear back ito the basket and went to sit next to Miroku. He wrapped his arm around her, and she snuggled into his chest. It was a tough time for her, even if she didn't show it, and she needed some comforting, for no matter where she was, Kohaku, her beloved brother was never far from her mind. Miroku was surprised when he flet tears soaking through the front of his robes.

"Sango..." Her gently pushed her back a bit so he could see her face. When she insisted on not meeting his eyes, he gave up and opted for tilting her chin up gently. Sango finally gave in and looked into his eyes, but when she did, she did not expect his intense, yet gentle, eyes. "Sango, I won't lie to you. I'm not going to tell you that it's okay, cause it's not. All I'm going to say is that for the time being, you're alright, you're safe here, with me. I won't let anything happen to you. And I promise you, that I will find a way to get your brother back for you, even if I have to march right up to Naraku and suck him up in his own curse, poisonus insects be damned!" Miroku finished his little speach that did, in fact, console Sango very much.

"Miroku, how is it you always know the right thing to say?"

"I'm a monk. I'm full of endless wisdom." He tried to look serious for a moment, before cracking a simle, which Sango couldn't help but return. "That's not the only thing you're endlessly full of, you lech. But I guess you do have some self control if any, for being able to hold out this long. Thank you." "For my holding out this long or my awe inspiring speech?"

"Thanks for both." Then, to show her graditude, Sango leaned up and gave Miroku a light kiss, but Miroku didn't leave it at that, pulling Sango closer and deepening the kiss. The two soon lost their breath, and the deep kiss soon devopled further, into a full blown make-out session(Kagome's words). Finally, they pulled apart, panting for breath, but still wrapped in each other's arms.

"If that's how you're going to repay me then I should do this wisdom thing more often."

"Miroku!"

"How about... A thousand mile journey begins with a single step." Sango, deciding that while she was here, she might as well enjoy herself, so she pressed her lips to Miroku's once more. "Wow, that really worked? Alright let's try... Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and make a trail." Once more she pressed her lips to his, but this time he was prepared and flipped her over onto her back with him lying above her, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other bracing himself so not to crush her, his legs on either side of her, and her arms wound tightly around his neck. When they broke apart for some much needed air, Sango seemed to realize what stituation she was in.

"Miroku-"

"In the hour of adversary, be not without hope, for crystal rain falls from black clouds." His words were rushed and he mumbled them into her ear, before changing his tactics. He trailed kisses down her neck, pulling away the fabric of her demon slayer outfit to gently suck on the base of her neck. "What are you d-doing?" Sango managed to stutter out. She had never felt this way before, and if this is what it felt like, well she couldn't blame Miroku for his... problem. Miroku shifted again slightly to look her in the eye. Sango was surprised to see the lust shining in his eyes, backed by something else, backed by... love. Pure love. She was sudddenly aware of the gentleness in which he held her, and the care he took not to put too much of his wieght onto her.

"May the stars carry away your fears, may the flowers fill your heart with beauty, and may hope forever wipe your tears." Through his tone, Sango could tell he ment it and had most likely put a lot of thought into the one phrase. To hell with customs! Miroku was her betrothed, so it didn't truly matter when, did it? Sango pulled Miroku even closer and flipped them over. She then ran her hands down his body and began removing the layers of his robes, not once breaking apart their lips. Finally after unwrapping two elaborately wrapped layers she reached his bare chest, and thin hakama. Shockingly, it was Miroku who stopped her from going further.

"Are you sure?" His need was easily visible through his eyes, but he was willing to stop.

"Yes, I'm sure. We are betrothed, so does it really matter when?" he looked shocked.

"That's your reasoning? I've been trying to use that forever!"

"Well, it finally sunk in!" Sango leaned back down, capturing Miroku's lips yet again. Before she could get any further though, Miroku flipped them both, so that he was hovering above Sango once more, but this time he had a purpose. His hands trailed down her body, and he was able to give in to one of his strongest desires. To strip sango of that delicious, demon slayer outfit. Once he had removed it, and kissed, bit, and licked all of Sango's now exposed skin, he brought his lips back up to Sango's.

They where both moaning now...

{Inuyasha's POV}

"I think their scent is coming from this cave... Oh... Oh god... K-Kagome let's, uh, go back to camp why don't we?"

"Why?"

"Uh...Well..."

"MIROOOKUUUU!" Sango's cry penetrated even the rock wall between them.

"Oh... I...See..."

"How about we go have some fun of our own?"

"Inuyasha! I am not going to do anyone on the ground! But I think I saw a stream that away... How about a bath?" Kagome winked before walking off...

{Sango's POV}

His hot length felt heavenly as it moved inside her, shear pleasure overriding any thoughts other than his name, which left her lips almost like a mantra. She didn't think this could get any better, but it did. All the things Miroku were doing to her, laving her neck with bites and kisses, palming her breast, thrusting into her warmth, it all spiraled into one huge feeling that gathered in the pit of her stomach.

She wished she could reciprocate, but she could hardly speak, it was all she could do to hold onto any train of thought, and hold onto him and trust him to see to both their pleasure. But next time, oh next time, she'd get even.

Sango arched her back, coming fiercly with a very loud cry of his name echoing through the cave, and probably outside as well.

Miroku followed right after her, releasing into her tight warmth, then flipped the two over with his remaining strength, so Sango rested on top of his gently heaving chest, then pulled Sango into his arms tighter and kissed her forehead. The two rested there like that, lazing about for a while before Sango spoke.

"Miroku..."

"Yes, my love?"

She sat up, and staddled Miroku's waist, smirked down wickedly at him. "Wanna go again?"

{Meanwhile at Naraku's}

Hakudoshi paused. "What the hell was that?"

Kagura smirked. "I think I know..."

_I really gotta get laid_... A sudden thought struck Naraku. "Hakudoshi, Are you up for a game?"


End file.
